Zola'Vix
Zola'Vix - Mage of Oblivion in Eternity Here, you will find an exelent source of fannon base lore for the Maleificent Mage/Adventure/Seeker/Soothsayer Zola'Vix. (Please take info in here with as a grain of salt.) Physical Details Height: Zola'Vix Is short.. even for gnomes (Most gnomes are a head taller then her.) Weight: As Zola'Vix would reply "What are ya a Doctar?" Eyes: Emerald Green. Hair: Boycut and short. The hair color is green. Physique: Fit, Athletic build. Approximate Age: 62 ''-seemingly undaunted by time do to a youth potion, given to her by an alchemist as payment for finding him a book-'' Bithplace: Unknown -Records removed- Occupation: Traveler/Adventurer/Maleificent Mage/Soothsayer. History Zola'Vix never really knew her parent's that's not to say she was an orphan, or that she was adopted by a clan of wolfs in a jungle. More the fact that she just never knew her parents they just were never around. She spent most of her youth traveling around the mountains near her home, While her parent's had a “nanny” keep an eye out for her while they worked on “Secret Projects” under the Gnomeregan Tinker’s Union. Fortunately Zola did not have a bad upbringing, her home-life was stable enough, and her “Nanny” didn't really do much of anything other then snooze on a large leather bound sofa Zola'Vix's Parents had imported from someplace over sea's Her room was largest. And was stacked with tomes, books, and paper's. If one wandered into her room, one would see books almost reaching to the ceiling, and a very small cot in the corner. Gnomeregan’s Fall ''' Neither Zola'Vix nor her now getting on in age parents where near Gnomeragan during the destruction of Gnomeragan. Her parents almost laughed over it, they had left the area not 10 years before, after retiring from the Tinker's union to live a life of luxury and peace. Zola was of course now a few years to old to be living with her parents and had left many years before to start a life of her own. '''The Littlest Mage'arino She headed to Stormwind City to strike it out as a mage in the tower. Her age now in her 30's – 50's (Records used are assumption of age do to most Recorded Document's being labeled to TBD (To be Destroyed) please seek the Census Clerk to find out why” Her tutor’s admired her ability to absorb knowledge at expedient speeds, The Mages admired her curious and unquenchable thirst for knowledge. They looked at her potential as Mage, Even wondering if they could send her to the Kirin Tor as a potential Arch Mage candidate. Soon things started disappearing from the mage tower's Library, strange things that seemed to have no meaning. Just Empty Jars. Candles, and Salt, strangely no runes, or Incantation slips. T's was at this point the Mage's asked Zola to find out what was going on, priority was not very high do to the nature of the stolen materials, they had figured an apprentice was just taking extra supplies to study at home. Upon the news of the mission of which Zola thought (in her Outlandish Gnomific Mind) a mission of dire importance. Following clues all over Stormwind she found her self in a precarious situation, as if guided by an unknown cause or force she found her self in a small shack in the Stormwind Outskirts. To her dismay and horror, she found the missing supplies, and what they were being used for. But not whom they had been pilfered by. She took a walk around the shack, trying to put what she had seen in it out of her mind -Records on what was in the shack have been destroyed under the TBD order please see the Stormwind Census officer for details on why this action has taken place- As she walked around the shack she could feel her skin prickling, as if a great amount of arcane energy was being directed into the area. Soon, she could feel her eyes grow heavy, and fell sleep. In Character Intrests Musical Tastes: Anything with a good vibe. -what ever that means- Artistic Tastes: Abstract, Obscure, Uncanny, Dark, and anything with meaning to her in her mind's eye. Food Preference: on the go food. (anything that can be eaten with out much prepwork or cooking) Chocolate covered Kafa Beans. Beverage Preference: Fizzy, None alcohole based beverages, Honey Mint Tea (two lumps, and to spots of cream) Kafa. Personaiity *Renagade *Hyper *Altruistic *Stubborn *Hopefull In Character Political Preference *Alliance *Supports peace negotiations with the Horde. *None supportive of other warlocks making 'warlock clans' to which she says to those in the know "T's better to hide in the Darkness, then to be Blinded by the light." Category:Characters Category:Gnome Category:Warlocks